Kendra and Percy's Adventure
by NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden
Summary: When Kendra is trying to get to Bracken, Seth, and Bracken's sister Abbigale, she runs into a boy who gets knocked out and wakes up calling her Calypso and saying that his name is Percy Jackson. Placed after Keys to the Demon Prison, and Son of Neptune. Mild Brackendra, and Occasional PercyxKendra. Please R&R if you love Fablehaven and Heroes of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I just wanted to say that I have had this story on my computer for a while now and I'm just berely posting it. Hope you enjoy**

**I'm not Brandon Mull or Rick Riordan, who are the authors. So please don't think that I am. I'm not!**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

Kendra's and Percy's Adventures;

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson ran tearing through the forest not caring about what scratched at him no matter what direction they came from. He could sense a water source nearby, if he could just get in range to use it to his advantage he would be alright.

He was running so fast that he didn't even notice the giant walking dirt pile in front of him.

Percy slammed into the side of the creature and fell to the ground unconscious.

The last thing in the world Kendra would expect to run into while trying to get to bracken, Seth, and Abbigale, was a 17 year old boy slamming into the side of Hugo at full speed.

"Oh no!", Kendra screeched. She rushed to the boys side as soon as Hugo set her down. Was he dead? Kendra checked for a pulse and quickly found it. She sighed in relief.

She then asked him as if he weren't unconscious, " What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" She fingered the bracelet that bracken had given her as a transmitter. It was constructed of 14 tiny squares that each had something different that she liked, there was a fairy, unicorn, oak leaf, dandelion. One just white and one just blue. A four leaf clover, a 'K' for Kendra, and an 'S' next to the k for Sorensen, etc.

Bracken had really personalized it for her and she really enjoyed wearing it.

When she was about to say something to bracken in her mind the teenager groaned and muttered something about 'the seven'. Kendra felt like what he just mumbled was very important, almost like it had something to do with her.

In her head bracken spoke," Are you coming yet? You're getting everyone worried over here." She shook her head and tried to concentrate on relaying her answer careful, not to make him nerves. "I'll be right there just a little busy at the moment". His answer came almost instantly, "Do you need me and Seth to come and help?" "Nah, I think that I can handle this one on my own." She answered, but she also thought that she didn't know what she needed to do. "Please hurry, I need you to be here as soon as possible."

Kendra nodded. Then she told Hugo to take her and the boy to the stream nearby then go tell bracken and the others were she was and everything.

The golem swooped the two of them into his arms, and headed towards the stream.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. He could sense water nearby. He turned his head and saw a little stream, flowing gently. Then he noticed a girl with brown hair braided over her shoulder. She turned around and Percy gasped, she looked exactly like Calypso, except her clothes that consisted of blue jeans and a short sleeved turquoise shirt.

She was holding a damp cloth. She walked slowly towards him as though she were progressing towards a wild animal in a cage, worried that it might attack at any moment. That wasn't like calypso, she trusted Percy. She loved him. And certainly didn't treat him as if he were hostile.

"Calypso?" Percy mumbled reaching out a tentative hand.

She shook her head lightly and knelt down next to him, "My name isn't Calypso its Kendra, Kendra Sorensen. What's your name? "

Percy answered "Well I don't see why I need to tell you since you already know me, but my name's Percy Jackson."

Calypso smiled, it was really cute. Then she leaned forward, put the damp cloth on his head, then whispered intently. "I have no idea who Calypso is, but I'm not her. I'm Kendra Sorensen."

**DADADA… Well I hope you enjoyed. Please Review, and if I get enough positive feedback I'll continue this story.**

**Luv, E!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's POV

Seth was starting to get worried. Kendra was suppose to be here an hour ago, and the sun was about to set, and Abbigale was trying to convince Bracken to give up and go back to the house.

"I'm not leaving yet", bracken was saying, "she is still out here and I am not leaving until I find her."

Just then three fairies flew into the clearing. One with blue skin and a silky sleeveless red dress that reached down to knees zoomed over to Abbigale and whispered something into her ear. A look of surprise passed over her face.

She nodded and then said something to the fairy, probably a thank you, and turned to bracken.

"She's at the manor, we should probably get going." Bracken looked relieved, and then he asked "Why didn't she come, is she alright?"

Abbigale ignored him, like she always does, and started walking in the direction of the manor.

Seth raced after her while Bracken Trudged along solemnly. "So Abbey what's up?" Seth asked. He silently hit himself in the head, stupid conversation starter with the girl you like.

Their shoulders brushed and Abbey **(AN/ Abbey is Abbigale)** giggled. _Oh Shiz,_ Seth thought, _she can read my mind!_ "Nothing much Seth. You?" Seth smiled. He was glad that she was so easy going.

"Oh Nothing much, but I was wondering how long you're going to stay?" She smiled and said, "Oh, until Friday. Why do you ask?" She looked over at him with an eye brow raised.

"Um, well I was just wondering I you would like to go roller skateing some time?" he smiled shyly, hoping that she wouldn't reject him by saying she had plans.

"Oh, um well… You see. Um, I have plans with my sisters." She said. She looked back at Bracken who was trudging along pretending to not listen to our conversation.

Abbey turned back to me and gave me a little smile. "How about ice scatting on Thursday? That's the only time when my sisters aren't insisting on spending time with me." I almost jumped for joy. But that would have been embarrassing since I had to keep my cool.

"Great. But where? I don't know any places around here like that." She smiled in a way… was she flirting!? And her eyes, that were green with blue rim, twinkled in an extremely cute way. "I do," She tilted her head like she was listening to something, "got to go, fairies in distress or something. Bye Seth."

She walked away in to the woods I looked after her until I couldn't see her in the shadows any more.

Was I worried? Nope. I think a daughter of the fairy queen can handle herself against anything that was n the forest, even satyrs that had been recently watching too much James Bond and think that every person not following the paths is a bad guy.

I stopped in my tracks trying to place what was not right about that thought. Bracken came up to me and asked, "Is everything alright Seth?" _No,_ I wanted to say but couldn't seem to.

What was wrong? Something that Abbey did wasn't right. What did she … Oh no, she walked off the path. She was in the middle of the forest with no way to get home. And who knows what kind of new dangers there are at Fablehaven.

I was right about to tell Bracken when a scream pierced the air. Bracken and I looked at each other for a second, and ran towards were they heard the scream.


End file.
